


bloom

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Flirting, Bad Boy Even, Drunk Isak, Even has a dark past, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Isak is bubbly and talks a lot, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of bipolar, Weed, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Friends to Lovers AU where Isak talks too much and likes Even,  Even smokes too much and likes silence.shameless flirting, defending against bullies, a lot of making out and a lot of love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Isak is 18, Even is 19  
> let's also use suspension of disbelief in this when it comes to bipolar disorder and such.  
> also does anyone else watch mark and Ethan and saw they broke up. my poor heart  
> k enjoy :)

Isak has been bullied for a while now nothing major but he gets shoved into lockers multiple times a day and get called gay slurs. And it's frustrating because he isn't the only out person at school,  he's just small which makes him a target.  And what frustrates him most is people pretend it's not even happening.

Except one day after he's been shoved and sinks to the ground in defeat, trying to block out the insults his bullies are throwing at him. He hears a voice he doesn't recognized,  "Back off"

"And why the hell--" The boys stop as if realizing who has interrupted them and take off. Isak finally looks up and sees him,  Even.  The older boy offers his hand and Isak takes it, getting up. 

He's surprised hes even helping him.  Even doesn't really associate with many people. Everyone is kind of scared him,  he wears all black all the time,  typically doesn't speak and everyone knows not to try him.  But Isak still doesn't understand why Even is here. 

"You should really learn to stand up for yourself,  they've been doing this to you for months and you don't say shit" 

Isak looks at him startled, "What am I supposed to say?"

"How about leave me the fuck alone?"

Isak scoffs, "They would never listen.  Why are you helping me anyway?"

"Because I'm sick of watching them treat you like shit" He says simply and walks off.

.

Isak is in Physics bored out of his mind because one of his classmates still doesn't understand the basics and is asking questions that Isak knew the answer to when he was 10. He gazes outside the door waiting for the bell to ring,  when he sees Even walk by.  He instantly asks to go to the bathroom and sees Even walking out the front door when he gets in the hallway 

"Even,  hey" 

Even looks back and gives a awkward smile, as if he doesn't know why Isak is talking to him

"Where are you going?" He ask following Even to the side of the school. 

Even doesn't reply, instead he pulls a joint out of a small metal case in his pocket and places in his mouth and lights it.

Isak is staring up at him and shouldn't think this is hot. "That's so hot" 

Even looks down at him,  brows furrowed and Isaks eyes widen, "Did I say that out loud?"

Even takes another puff and nods.

"I'm sorry, I didn't --fuck, I don't know. I mean I was thinking it but I didn't mean to.  I'm sor--"

"Can you stop rambling?" Even ask in a blase tone. "Why are you here?"

Isak shrugs, "I was bored in class and I saw you walk by,  thought I'd say hi. Thank you for helping me"

Even shrugs and nods.

"I should head back to class"  Isak says.

Even nods and watches him, foot posted up on the brick wall behind him as Isak walks back into the building. 

.

So Isak is a little infatuated with Even, okay. He never even noticed him before he saved him but now he's all he thinks about, says hi to him in the hall, smiles his way and tries his best to find him on social media with no success. 

On their lunch period, he tries to find Even.  He decides to check outside the school and finds Even in the spot where they spoke last.

He's sitting down smoking.

"You again.  Guess I have to find another smoking spot"

Isak ignores the comment,  "Do you smoke  for breakfast,  lunch and dinner?"

Even shrugs, "Maybe you should try it, then you wouldn't talk so much"

"ThEn yOu woULdnt TalK so muCH" He mutters in a mocking tone as he takes his sandwich out of his bag. 

"What are you doing?" Even ask 

"Eating" He says obviously, unwrapping the foil.

"Why here?"

"You don't want me to eat with you?"

Even just looks straight ahead, "I'm just confused why you are, you're not scared of me?" 

Isak shakes his head, "I like you,  you're cool. I never talk to you because people talk about how scary you are and there's all these rumors--"

"Those rumors are bullshit"

"Hey" Isak says gently. "I don't believe them, I'm talking to you,  aren't I? You're not as scary as everyone thinks. I mean I guess in the beginning I thought you were a little intimidating and with people saying--"

Isak is interrupted when Even places the blunt in his mouth,  "Please smoke it, I need you to be quiet" 

Isak takes it out and hands it to him, "I don't want it but I'll stop talking" And so they sit in silence as Even finishes off his joint and Isak his sandwich. 

.

The more they hang out, the more Isak is crushing on Even.  Even doesn't talk much,  Isak tries to start conversations but two minutes in, Even is asking him to be quiet so they typically eat in a comfortable silence.

One particular day, Isak spots Even at his locker and runs up to him poking his side.

Even jumps and settles seeing Isak, "Don't do that again"

"Okay question. There's homecoming carnival this weekend, then a party. We should go"

Even chuckles,  "And what do I look like going to a carnival?"

"It'll be fun,  Even" He pouts.

Even shakes his head,  "I'll pass" 

"What about the party then?"

Even shakes his head,  "Nice that you want to go with me but I'm busy" 

"Doing what? Smoking?"

"As always" He smiles, closes his locker and walks to his next class.  

.

Isak goes to the party alone, he skips on the carnival since he feels that's awkward to go to alone but wants to get drunk so he makes it out to the party.

 .

Even is on his balcony with a glass of wine, painting when the volume of his music dies down to let him know he's got a text.  He ignores it but the sound keeps going off. He looks and it's from Isak 

_Hey._

_WHAT are you doing??? I'll gu ess. Smokin g???_

_Wish you were here :(_

_miss you!!!_

Even replies,  _How are you getting home?_

_Walk? Or taxi? Or tram? idk??? I want to seee you. I like looking at you,  I like your face._

_What's the address??_

_YOU'RE GONNA COME SEE ME? :D_

_send me the address!!!_

Isak does and retreats into the kitchen for another drink. 

.

When Even arrives at the party, everyone turns their heads, confused and, shocked because Even never shows his face at any social event.  He ignores the looks and focuses on finding Isak. He heads straight to the kegs and finds him drinking and dancing by himself.  

"Hey"

Isak looks up and smiles brightly, wrapping his arm around him,  "You're here!!! So happy you're here" He trips and spills a bit of his drink. Even takes the drink out of his hand and Isak reaches for it, "You've had enough"

"Don't be a party pooper, I said I wish you were here to dance with me,  not ruin the party"

"We should go"

Isak pulls away aggressively,  "No"

"We can go to my house?"

Isak suddenly looks interested,  "Your house?"

"Mhm, it'll be fun"

"Okay" He agrees and let's Even take his hand.  Even decides to walk to his,  hoping Isak will sober up on the way over.

"Even,  you know I'm kind of into you?" He ask as his drunken distracted self takes wide steps trying to avoid the cracks

"Kind of figured that"

Isak nods, "You're very cute" 

"Thanks Isak, you should stop talking now"

He shakes his head,  "Don't wanna"

"Fine, if you want to say something you might regret,  be my guest"

"Are we going back to yours to have sex?"

"We're not" Even says simply. 

"I know you used to have sex with a lot of girls" He says 

"And I thought you didn't listen to rumors?"

Isak shrugs, "Not typically but that one is understandable"

"Why?"

"Because you're hot" He shrugs 

Even smiles softly to himself,  "Well, it's not true. "

"You're gay right?" 

"Pansexual" He corrects.

"That means you can like anyone right? Like you're drawn to them by personality?  Well I have a great personality so" He shrugs, looking up at him with a smile. 

"You're cheeky when you're drunk, huh?"

Isak shakes his head, "Am when I'm sober too but you always want me to be quiet"

"Only when I'm smoking. We're here,  I need you to walk up the steps" 

Isak groans as he holds the railing,  walking up to the front door.

When they get inside his apartment, Isak collapses on the couch, "Is nice"

"Yeah" Even kicks off his shoes and takes off his jacket.

"You live by yourself?"

"Yeah, I was on the balcony before you texted me,  wanna go out there with me or pass out?" Isak shakes his head and gets up to follow Even. Even grabs a bottle of water and steps out onto the balcony,  sitting Isak down.  

"You paint?" Isak ask going to dive his hand in the pallet. Even catches his wrist, "Yes"

Even sits on the floor to return back to his painting but Isak feels too lonely on the chair and sits on the floor with Even, lying his head in his lap.

"Why don't you have friends?" Isak ask as Even continues his painting after opening the cap of the water bottle, handing it to Isak

"I do,  they just don't go to Nissen. Why don't you?"

"I do, they just aren't in Oslo. Why didn't you make friends when you got here?"

"You were there before me,  you know all the shit people were saying before I got there.  There was no point" 

"Are you happy we're friends?" Isak ask.

Even nods, "Yeah" 

"Me too" He mumbles before passing out soon after.

.

Isak wakes up with the sun hitting his eyelids and instantly knows he's not in his room because his room is still dark when the sun is rising. 

He groans and gets out of the bed and sees Even on the couch.

"Hi" Isak says.

"Morning" Even smiles. "Want a bagel or something?"

Isak nods as he walks into the kitchen, Isak following, popping the bagel in the toaster.

"Why am I here?"

"You texted me asking me to come to the party"

"Right" He nods, tiredly rubbing his eyes,  "My head fucking hurts, thank you for taking me back here. Hope I wasn't too annoying"

Even shrugs, "You talked a lot, more than usual"

"Did I say anything stupid?"

"I guess it depends what you define as stupid. Though, you did openly tell me you were into me" 

Isak instantly blushes and hides his face against the wall, "Sorry"

"Its fine,  I mean I kind of knew--you were just very shameless about it" 

Isak nods looking down at the floor, "Did anything happen last night?"

Even shakes his head,  "You were so drunk, you couldn't do anything even if you wanted to"

"What did you say? When I told you I was into you?"

"Um I don't know,  think I just told you I knew already" 

Isak nods as his bagel pops out, "Spreads are in the fridge" Even informs. Isak nods and grabs the butter and begins spreading it on his bagel. 

"Are you into me?" He bravely ask. 

Even looks around awkwardly, not knowing what to say, not wanting this to affect their friendship,  "I don't do relationships, Isak"

"I didn't ask that" He says bluntly looking up at him.

"I thought you wanted to be friends with me".

"I do but also can't deny that I'm attracted to you. If you don't feel that towards me,  that's fine but it can't hurt to ask. You told me to stand up for myself" 

Even smiles at the ground at the fact that Isak is using his words against him. 

"So...?" Isak asks when he doesn't say anything. 

"Am I attracted to you? Of course but--"

Isak pushes his bagel into his mouth,  "You talk too much" 

Even laughs as he takes the bagel out, wiping his mouth, "Touche" 

Isak takes a bite of his bagel,  "We can go back to being friends if you want,  that's fine"

"Or?" Even inquires.

"Or we could just enjoy each other's company, maybe cuddle and kiss? I don't know" 

"Kiss?" Even teases with raised eyebrows. 

Isak shrugs like it was an absurd idea, "I'm throwing ideas out there, you tell me--"

And Even interrupts him,  as they seem to be doing more frequently, and leans down to kiss Isaks lips.  Isak moans as Even gently pushes him back against the counter. 

Even brings his hands to his neck and deepens the kiss. And for a first kiss, it's awfully comfortable and overwhelming.  

Even sucks on his bottom lip before Isak pulls him closer and slides his tongue in his mouth. Even picks Isak up and sits him on the counter as the younger boy wraps his legs around him. When Isaks feels them both growing in their pants,  he pulls back catching his breath,  "What was that about not wanting to do this?" Isak teases.

Even laughs and rolls his eyes, "Eat your food" He says as he goes into the balcony for a joint.  Isak joins him, opening Evens legs to sit in between them as he eats. 

"How do you have your own place?" Isak ask 

"My parents pay for it" He explains

"And why don't you live with them?'

"They moved to Copenhagen, I didn't want to move so they agreed I can stay if I finished school"

Isak nods, "Were you not going to finish school?'

Even sighs,  "I almost dropped out but I don't really feel like talking about it"

"Silence?" He asked, looking up at Even taking another puff. He nods as they spend about an hour on the balcony in silence, soaking up the morning sun.

.

When school comes back around on Monday, Isak is excited to just see Even but he's running a little late. 

By the time,  he gets to school,  the bell has just rung. He hurries to Evens English class and gets there in a knick of time as Even is about to open the door to enter, Isak grabs his hand and pulls him back. 

Even turns around and smiles seeing Isak. Isak leans up to kiss him. Even settles into the kiss and walks backwards until he hits a wall.  Isak is about to further the kiss when Even pulls back,  

"I need to go to class and so do you" 

Isak nods and gives him one more kiss, "Meet you at lunch?" Even nods as he sends Isak a wink and opens the door to his class.  Isak happily skips to his on a blissful high until he feels someone push him,  and he falls, hitting his mouth on the bench in front of him. 

Isak turns back and sees one of the guys that always used to bully him before he started hanging out with Even

"What the fuck is your problem? " He curses standing up. 

"Keep that gay stuff out of my school" Isak rolls his eyes, "Get over yourself" And walks to class. 

.

 When Isak finds Even on the side of school at lunch,  he walks over to him happily. 

"Hi handsome"

"Hey" Even says as Isak sits beside him. 

Isak takes his lunch out and dives in, "Where's your joint?"

"I'm trying to cut back, I spend way too much money on it" Isak nods, "Do you want some?" He offers his pasta

Even shakes his head and Isak pouts, "Please, you never eat"

But when he pouts, Even sees the right side of his lip is bloody. Even turns Isaks head to the side, "What happened?"

"Nothing" He says taking another spoonful of his linguini. 

"Which one of them did that to you?" Even ask getting increasingly furious.

"Even,  Im fine, okay?"

Even gives a fake smile like he's going to overlook it but instead he gets up and starts walking to the building. 

"Even" Isak calls nervously.  "Fuck" He mutters, closing his Tupperware, throwing it in his bag and running after him. Even finds them in the hallway in the back of the school,  eating lunch on the floor.

"Which one of you did it?" Even ask. "Don't look fucking confused now. Which one of you gave Isak a busted lip?" He yells.

"Dude, no one. Chill" One of the guys replies.

"Even,  Even!!" Isak calls running down the hall, stopping when he sees him.  "Babe, it's fine" He says, trying to catch his breath. 

"Which one of them did it?" Even ask impatiently.

"Even,  you don't need to do anything"

"For fucks sake Isak,spit it out" 

"Him" He says quietly pointing to the guy at the end.  Even almost manically smiles, making it very clear he's about to hurt someone and all the boys grab their things and flee.  The last one,Kris, is sitting there panicked.  Once he realizes he should probably leave too, he grabs his bag but Even snatches it out of his hand and throws it down the hall and wraps his hand roughly around Kris' neck. 

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Nothing" He chokes out 

"Why do you keep bothering him? If youre really that homophobic,  why don't you bully me,  huh?"

"Answer me" He yells tightening his grip and as much as Isak hates Kris, he can't sit here and watch Even choke him.  

"Babe" He says gently,  pulling on his shirt, "Please stop. Even please" He pulls harder and Even pulls back, looking down at Isak. Isak gives him a soft kiss, "Go, I'll meet you outside"

Isak looks down at Kris who is trying to catch his breath,  shocked at what just happened,  "You're welcome for stopping him. You better leave me alone or next time,  I'll tell him and not stop him from doing worst" 

Isak walks away and scurries to meet Even outside. He sees him pacing, completely aggravated. Isak takes his hand when he reaches him, "Just breathe"

"They make me so fucking angry, fuck!" He yells as he pulls away and starts pacing again.

"Even, come on. Stop please" He says stopping him again, holding his face in his hands, "Kiss me"

Even leans down and kisses Isaks lips. Isak wraps his leg around Even and Even picks him up. Isak slides his tongue in Evens mouth and wraps his arms around his neck.

They're completely devouring each other right outside of the school and Isak let's Even have his way with him, just wanting him to calm down. Isak pulls back to take a breather and Even leans in to kiss Isaks neck. He sucks onto his soft skin, licking and sucking his neck. "God Even, that feels so good" He whines, running his hand through his hair. Isak looks up and sees a couple of teachers walking down the hill their way,  "Wait Even.  Fuck, let me down" Even looks at him confused as he lets him go and then sees what he's looking at. The teachers make eye contact with them and the boys smile and give an awkward wave.

"Back inside!!"

"Yep, we're going" Isak says, taking Evens hand and running inside. 

They disperse when they get in,  Even needing to finish his homework before the next class.

.

The bullying stopped after that dramatically. Everyone knew him and Even were suddenly attached at the hip. Sometimes walking down the hall, Even would hear snide remarks and attempt to go off on someone or curses someone out for being homophobic but Isak has to pull him back and kiss him to settle him down, reminding him that it isn't worth it. Everyone is still intimidated by Even, he very much maintains a hard exterior but around Isak, he's the complete opposite which is exactly why he's falling for him so hard  

.

That Friday, Isak goes home with Even after school. They are watching a film, lying on the couch,  Even behind Isak.

Even tightens his grip on Isaks abdomen, "We should go out to eat or something tomorrow."

"Like a date?" Isak ask looking back at him

Even nods, "Do you want to? "

"Mhmm" He mumbles as he leans in to kiss Even.  They kiss for a bit but Isak starts to feel a strain in his neck and turns his body to face Even.  He slides his knee in between his legs and pulls him closer as they kiss. Isak soon feels Even pressed against him.  They don't say anything but Isak starts moving his hips forward to create friction causing Even to bite down on Isaks lip,  trying to contain himself. 

"You're driving me crazy,  Isak" He mumbles. Isak moves their bodies so he's on top and begins moving his hips on top of Evens.  It's a good thing the next thing happened because they don't know if they would have stopped on their own. 

The front door is being opened and both boys look back and Isak jumps up off of Even. 

Even is startled and brings his legs to his chest, hoping his erection quickly subsides seeing his mother and sister in front of him. 

"Well hello there" His 13 year old sister, Lyla says. "You're gross" She comments as she walks in and heads straight to the kitchen

"I'm sorry" He says quietly to Isak. "Didn't know they were coming" 

Isak gives an uncomfortable nod and looks up at Evens mom, "And who is this?" She ask.

"This is Isak, Isak, this is my mom, Hilda. I gave you the key for emergencies, mom. You could have told me you were planning to come this weekend" 

"We wanted to surprise you" She says simply.  "Im going to make Lyla some food."  And heads into the kitchen.  Even puts his legs down and buries his face in Isaks lap,  "Save me" 

 Isak giggles and kisses his head,  "I'm going to go" 

Even nods as Isak gets up and slips his shoes on. He gives Even a kiss and slips out the front door.

Even walks into the kitchen and Lyla yells,  "You were being being inappropriate." She accuses 

Even rolls his eyes,  "I'm in my own home. Why are you guys here?"

"Mom said she missed you" His mom sends him over a smile as he asks, "Where's dad?"

"He had to work. Lyla, go watch TV. I need to talk to Even" She stubbornly walks out as she says, "So why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?" She ask placing the mixing spoon down. 

"I don't" He says simply leaning back against the counter.

"Didn't look like that" 

" We're friends,  we just make out sometimes" He explains 

"That's all?" She inquires, eyebrow raised.

"For now, yes. How long are you guys staying?" 

"For the weekend?" She proposes.

"Okay but Isak and I are going out tomorrow" 

She nods, "That's fine though I don't know who you're fooling when you say you two are only friends."

"We are" He defends. 

"Okay Ev. How has school been? Staying out of trouble? "

He clears his throat and nods, "of course,  yes. I mean for the most part, yes" 

"Even,  I do not want to get any phone calls from your school" She says seriously. 

"You won't, mom I promise"

.

Even and Isak don't get to meet up until late in the evening because he's busy helping his mom with so many errands and tasks she wanted to get done. He texts Even to meet him at their school at 9pm.

Isak is patiently waiting when he hears footsteps. He looks up and smiles seeing Even. 

"Sorry it's so late" Even apologizes with a kiss. 

"Its okay,  why are we at school though?"

"My mom cooked, bought some food, thought we could go to the roof?"

Isak nods, liking the plan,  "How do we get in?" Even takes Isaks hand and walk to the back of the school surrounded by dozens of trees and bushes. Even places his bag on the ground and pulls out a thin,  metal wire from his bag. 

"Even, what are you doing? We can't break in"

"Its okay,  I've done it before" 

"Before? Even,  I dont---" Even turns back to kiss him, "Trust me, please?" Isak settles down as he hears the door unlock and he opens it, leading the way to the basement.  Even heads the way to a hidden elevator that takes them to the roof.

Isaks nerves settle a bit when he sees how beautiful it is.  There's garden with a couple of benches and the entire rooftop is covered in moss.

"Wow" Isak says in disbelief. 

"Come here" Even pats the seat beside him on the bench. They eat the home made dish, enjoying each other's company.  When they finish,  Even cuddles Isak into his arms, his chin resting on the top of Isaks head. 

"Babe?" Isak speaks up

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Okay..." Even says as Isak loosens his arms to face him, "I think you should tell me about your past"

Isak watches Evens jaw clench as he closes his eyes,  "I diasgree"

"Even,  there's so much more to you than I know and I'd really like to"

Even gets up, walking away and takes a joint out of his pocket, placing it between his lips, lighting it up,  "Trust me,  you don't" 

Isak gets up and walks up to Even wrapping his arms around him from behind,  his hand crawling up inside his shirt, moving up and down his chest.  "Lets sit like this" Isak suggests.  "You don't have to look at me but I want to know and despite everything you've been through,  I promise I'll want you and will still be hugging you when it's over." 

Even doesn't reply for a while but he gives a short nod. Isak sits down and tugs on Evens hand for him to do the same. He wraps his arms around him just as they were standing and presses the side of his face to his back, "Whenever you're ready"

Even doesn't really know where to start. He's never told his life story before. "I  guess it started when I was like 14. I would overreact in a lot of situations, my mom didn't know what was wrong with me. She would get calls practically every day about me in trouble. She would try to talk to me and I didn't really want to hear it, she took me to a psych ward because she genuinely thought I was crazy and needed help. Turns out I'm just bipolar. And when I got out of there, I had it under control. But there's been a couple times when people have pushed my limit. One person was really irritating me when I was 16, he knew I was into guys but I was dating a girl at the time and would say really homophobic, pan shaming stuff. I dealt with it, I was really into boxing then so I got it out then but one day,  it really got to me.  We were in class and he wouldn't stop snickering behind me and he has told my parents about me being pan,  everyone knew each other there.  He didn't tell them directly but word got back and I was furious so when he was making those comments behind me,  I--I guess I punched him and shoved his head into the desk." Isak feels Evens heart racing through his back as he speaks and Isak keeps his hand under his shirt, wrapped around him tighter letting him know it's okay. 

"He was hospitalized for months,  mom was worried again so I went back into the ward, came out and went to a different school but people heard and kept saying shit but were also lying about shit and I would just hurt them to make them shut up. Not anything crazy though but I kept getting suspended. my parents were always worried and wanted to completely move countries but I fucking love Oslo and wasn't gonna leave so I just came here, to Nissen. And I guess it sucks because Im not a violent person. How am I when it's just us, that's me but sometimes,  people push me too far and I can't contain it.  The disorder just fucking takes over, it's so frustrating." 

Isak sighs and kisses Evens back all over and gets up on his knees and hugs him,  rocking his body knowing Even is emotional over it, hearing him choke up on tears.

"Does the smoking have to do with this?" 

Even shrugs, "I just like it, it keeps me very calm all the time. I like feeling that way. The silence, all of it. I'm really fucked up " He chokes up

"Its okay, it's okay.  You're so much better now, Even.  I can tell  You are doing so well" 

Even looks up at him and Isak leans down to kiss his lips, "Its okay" He mutters in between kisses. "I promise you'll be okay" 

.

On Monday, Isak can't wait to see Even. He didn't hear much from him the rest of the weekend since his family was here but he was anxious to see him. He smiles to himself, walking up to him at his locker. "Hey"

Even turns to him and smiles, "Hi" and wraps Isak in his arms.

"How was the rest of the weekend?" Isak ask.

"It was good, great to hang with mom and Lyla. I told my mom about the conversation we had." Isak nods, urging him to continue if there was more. 

"She was happy that I opened up.  She was also confused.  Asked me why we weren't together if we're so comfortable around each other"

Isak nods slowly, "And what did you say?"

"Said she was right,  I didn't know why either" Isak bites the inside of his lip,  suppressing his smile, "So?" He ask.

"So what? That was it" Isak instantly looks confused and Even laughs and hugs him tighter, "I'm kidding, Im kidding. Do you want to be my boyfriend,  like officially I guess?"

"Thought you didn't do relationships?"

"I think I can make an exception this time" He smiles.

"I would like that,  I've been waiting for you  to initiate this. Of course I knew it was coming because I'm ridiculously charming and --" Even leans down and kisses Isak, cutting him off. "Can't wait to fall in love with you." Even  mumbles in between breaths, kissing him deeply. 

Isak giggles and pulls back,  "We have class to go to"

"Right, lead the way!" Isak playfully rolls his eyes as Even closes his locker, walking to class. Even pulls Isak back into him,  pressing a kiss to his cheek "Man of my fucking life, I swear" 

Isak giggles and runs down the hall, Evens hand in his to make it to class in time and Even himself cannot stop wondering what he did to deserve the most joyous boy in his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's pretend weed is legal and you can smoke it anywhere, ok great

Isak and Even had been dating for a month and for some reason, people were very confused and or intrigued.

Isak was on Evens lap during their lunch period on the floor in the hallway. They just pulled back from an intimate kiss and Even opens his eyes,  seeing a girl staring at them. 

"Is there a problem?" He asked. 

"Um---I--no" She stutters nervously

"Then fuck off" And the girl does. Isak turns Even to look at him, "Leave her alone" He says gently.

"Once they leave us alone"

"I think you need to go to a masseuse or something, just relax,  stop being so angry" 

"I think I need a joint" He says trying to get Isak to get up but he stays firmly planted.

"No you dont,  come on.Just stay here. At least wait until after school" Even doesn't reply to him and just finishes up his meal and Isak knows that's the end of the conversation so he let's it go. 

.

Things tone down after they've been officially dating for four months. No one really pays them too much attention,  only when Isak drags Even to a party, which people know isn't Evens scene. 

It's Saturday and Isak is lounging on the couch watching television when he hears a knock at the front door. He gets up,  looking through the peep hole and sees Even. 

"Hi babe" He greets when he opens the door.

"Hi" Even says pulling him into his arms in a swift move,  kissing his cheek.  "Get dressed, we're going out"

"Where?"

"To eat. Hurry up"

"Even" He whines.  "I need to shower, you always do this" 

"So you should be expecting this by now,  get dressed. C'mon"

Isak scurries to his room to find something clean and presentable. He throws on one of the three of black skinnies he owns and puts on a dark purple button up and tries to fix his hair a bit. He throws on a jean jacket and walks out, slipping on his sneakers, grabbing his keys.  "Okay, let's go"

.

They arrive at this new upscale pizza restaurant that opened up that gained rave reviews quickly that both boys have been wanting to try.   It has very dim lightning, defintely a spot for dates.  As the host is taking them to their table, she puts two menus on either side and proceeds on. Even sits on the side with the booth and takes Isaks hand before he can sit on the chair and pulls him to sit beside him. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Nothing, I just want you next to me" He says passively and grabs the menu.  He flicks through the menu with one hand, the other resting on Isaks inner thigh.

After a bit, they close their menus and settle on two speciality pies. They give their order to the waitress and she takes their menus. 

"I thought Lyla was coming to visit this weekend" Isak says when they're alone.

He shakes his head,  "Was the plan but she has an exam on Monday and mom didn't think she'll get any studying done here."

"Are we still visiting for spring break?" 

"If you still wanted to,  yeah" 

Isak nods as Even squeezes Isaks thigh and leans his head into his neck,  giving soft kisses,  "What do you wanna do after this?" Even ask.

"The way you're kissing on me,  you're clearly implying something"

"Am I?" He ask pulling back with a smirk. 

"Think so" 

"We'll see how we're feeling,  though you look very handsome right now" He says caressing his thighs 

The food soon comes and their mouths are watering at the two massive pies. They devour them both in under 10 minutes.  After dinner, they decide to walk to Evens, instead of taking the tram. It'll be a 30 minute walk but it's not too cold out.

"But I was looking more into it,  and it wouldn't really make sense. Like what's here for them? Are they planning on taking over the planet?" Isak questions  

"But what about all those people who spoke out and have personal stories where they were asleep and captured by aliens. And yeah, they may not look traditionally how we see them in movies, what if they look like us?"

"You think some live here? Like have normal lives and stuff. They can go to school with us, maybe Kris is one. Would make sense, the ignorance. He hasn't been properly socialized" Isak replies and Even laughs, pulling him closer, kissing his head. 

.

When they get to Evens apartment, Even has Isak pressed against his door, kissing him. Even runs his hands up Isaks t shirt, playing with his nipples. "Baby,  open the door" Isak moans.  He pulls his keys out of his pocket, trying to unlock the door as Isak kisses his neck. 

Even opens the door and they trip inside and suddenly the light flicks on and people are yelling, "Happy Birthday"

"Holy shit" Even curses, completely taken aback by all the people in his apartment. He's a little startled, this defintely wasn't the plan for the night.

"How did --- what's going on? How did you guys get in?" Suddenly, Elias is coming forward dangling the spare keys around his finger. 

"Hi bro" Even gives him a big hug after not seeing him in forever. "Your neighbor helped. Knew you were out and we wanted to plan something for you."

"Wow um---wow thanks." He looks back at Isak giving a shy smile. "This is my boyfriend by the way" 

"Isak" Isak smiles and shakes his hand.

"Oh shit, were you guys going to---did we ruin the night?"

"Just a bit" Even admits. "But it's fine" He says not wanting to seem ungrateful.  Elias nods and leaves the two alone.

Even smiles and turns around to Isak who immediately ask, "Is it your birthday today?"

"Was two days ago"

Isaks brows knit together, "You didn't say anything?" 

"Would it be a surprise that I don't exactly like celebrating it?"

"I guess not, I just wish I would have known. Made the day special." Even shakes his head and leans in to kiss him,  "It was great already, I was still with you."

Isak nods, "Still going to get you something though " He smiles up at him.  "Now go catch up with your friends" 

"Yes sir!"

.

It had been about three hours and frankly,  Isak wanted these people to leave. He peeks out onto the balcony and sees Even sitting with a couple of his friends smoking. He opens the door and they look his way. 

"Hey baby" Even says.

Isak smiles walking up to him,  Even pulling him in his lap. He stays there quiet for a bit as Even and his friends chat but he eventually has had it. He leans in to kiss Even roughly, showing Even he wants him. When he pulls back,  he whispers in Evens ear, he wants to be alone with him. 

Even looks up at him curiously and Isak nods answering his silent question. Even looks towards his friends who are staring at them curiously,  "Um guys, I think we're going to wrap up for the night.  I really appreciate you guys doing this for me"

"Don't sweat it!! And we don't want to ruin the other plans you have for the night so we're gone" One of them says winking towards the couple as they step back inside.  They rally up everyone else and people start trailing out; Even standing by the door, thanking everyone.

As soon as the door shuts, Isak hops into Evens arms, wrapping his legs around him and kisses him.  Even walks to his bedroom and lies Isak down, not separating their lips. The kiss is good,  exactly what Isak needed but his mind is somewhere else.  If he's completely honest, he's a little offended that Even didn't tell him about his birthday.  He breaks the kiss, needing to talk it through. Even tries to kiss him again but he turns his head,  "What's up? "

Isak sighs and sits up, "Why didnt you tell me it was your birthday a couple days ago?"

"We're still on this?"

"I thought I was fine with it but I'm not. To be honest,  it makes me upset you didn't tell me. And your friends come and surprise you and I have no clue why" 

Even nods, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to celebrate it" 

"We didn't have to do anything, you could have still told me" He explains. 

Even nods guilty, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think it was that serious and I'm sorry and I understand what you're saying" 

Isak nods, "Okay, good. Would you kill me if I wanted to do something for you?"

"Yes"

"But what if---"

"Nope" Even interrupted pushing Isak down on the bed and collapsing on top of him, "You're not doing it,  now kiss me" 

.

When Monday comes around, Isak crosses the street towards the block of his school and sees Even smoking. Isak runs up to him and hugs him. Even hugs him back with one arm as Isak looks up at him, "Hi"

"Hi" Even says back. "Excited to see me?" 

"Always. Want to take you somewhere after school"

"And where's that?" He ask as he takes a puff.

"Gonna surprise you" He teases 

"Mr. Valtersen, I expect you in my class in 30 seconds, not a second after." His teacher says passively as she walks up the steps into the building. 

 Isak pouts, "I have to go" 

"See you after school?" 

"We're not having lunch together?" He questions.

"Teacher wants to meet with me" Isak nods and kisses him, "Meet here after school" 

Even nods, watching his boyfriend run off. He finishes his joint and heads to class himself 

.

When they get finish school,  it's already getting pretty dark out. Even walks down the steps seeing Isak there.

"Ready?" Isak asks, interlocking their hands.  Even nods as they head to his car and Isak directs him when to make turns. 

When they pull in the underground lot, Even ask, "Are we going ice skating? Think I've been here a couple years ago"

Isak nods, "Thought it'd be be a cute date" 

"That's sweet" He kisses Isak and they head, upstairs to the outdoor rink. They purchase their skates and are set to go.  The atmosphere is rather romantic with a lot of couples, fairy lights hanging above the rink.

They skate together for a while. Both boys are rather good at it, Even learning that Isak used to figure skate. Even is making a lap when he sees Isak ahead of him. He skates up to him and wraps his arm around him causing the boy to squeal at the sudden move. Even takes Isaks hand and pulls him to the side of the rink, their bodies pressed together.

Thank you for this" Even says bringing his hand up to Isaks neck and leans in to kiss him. Isak is cold and Even is very much warming him up right now with his lips so he deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around Evens neck. They don't stop until Isak feels Even pressed against his leg. He pulls back and looks up at him, "Seriously?"

"What?" Even smiles guilty, kissing his neck once before looking at him.  "You turn me on" 

"Well think about something gross because I want to keep skating"

Even groans, "Its not gonna go down when I'm just thinking about your ass right now" 

"Even" He giggles.  "Seriously, c'mon"

"Fine" Even looks elsewhere but Isak to get his growing erection to go down when he sees him and his heart drops. Isak watches as Evens face turns serious and his eyes widen.

"Are you okay? Baby, what is it?" Isak ask turning Even to look at him.  Even looks back and a guy around their age is looking back at them.  

"I gotta get out of here" Even says and skates off. Isak looks awfully confused as he looks at that guy skating and skates after Even,  seeing him returning his skates to get his shoes.

He steps outside of the rink and asks the employee for his own sneakers,  "What's going on? Even, you're --"

"Just stop talking for a second,  please" He begs as he gets his sneakers,  slips them on and steps away,  needing to smoke. 

Isak sighs and waits for his shoes. When he puts them on, Isak searches around the rink and sees Even stranding with his back against the pole, smoking 

He walks up to him and Even doesn't make eye contact with him. 

"Are you going to tell me why you ended this date early and you're freaking out?"

No response.

"Seriously Even,  talk to me.  This is annoying, did it have something to do with that guy?"

No response.

"Jesus fucking c--"

"He's the guy that I put in the hospital" Even finally admits.

"Oh" Isak says surprised, not expecting that to be the response. "Do you think he recognized you?"

Even shrugs. Isak wraps his arms, around Even though he's not seeming the most affectionate right now, "Would it help if you talked to him? You're carrying a lot of guilt, it can help"

"I'm not fucking guilty. He's the one who outted me and was being a homophobic prick" Even spits.

Isak sighs and hugs him tighter, "Calm down. I think you are going to talk to him anyway.  Because he's walking this way" Isak observes. 

Even looks back and indeed he is. "Fuck" He mutters to himself and starts walking off.

"Even.  Even!!" The guy runs up to him.  "Please don't leave. We should talk."

"Don't think we should"

Isak feels the need to clear the air, "Hi, I'm Isak. Evens boyfriend" He says holding his hand out.

"Andreas" He greets. "Went to Bakka with Even" He introduces. Isak nods and looks up at Even, caressing his back.

"I just wanted to apologize" Andreas says. "You did nothing to me and I was an ass to you.  It's not my business who you date and I-- the things I said. I know there's no taking them back and I can now get why you did what you did but um-- turns out I was dealing with a lot of internalized homophobia. I'm gay. And I guess I had some kind of crush on you and I guess bullying you repressed those and I'm sorry. So sorry Even" 

Both Isak and Andreas are looking up at Even who's staring back at Andreas as he continues smoking.

"You ruined my life back then" Even says simply

"I know.  Dude, I know and I suck so much for that.  And would hate if someone did that to me but I really am sorry"

Isak can tell Evens mind is racing a mile at minute.  "Can you give us a minute, Andreas?"  He ask kindly

He nods and steps away ask Isak takes the blunt from Even,  and makes him focus.  "What are you thinking?"

"How much I hate him.  He ruined my fucking life and he's fucking gay, what kind of bullshit is that?"

"Baby, everyone doesnt have accepting parents or an easy time accepting it themselves.  Not saying he was right but a lot of homophobic people are projecting. It's nothing to do with you, you were just the victim. And maybe you can apologize too? For hurting him?"

Isak makes Even look at him, "You have to"

He sees Evens eyes watering up and he kisses him, "It's gonna be okay, just tell him how you feel"

Even nods as they walk over to Andreas who smiles hesitantly when they return. 

"I just want to let you know you hurt me really bad back then. And I know I hurt you but it was nothing uncalled for. You had no right to out me or to make any comment about my relationship when I didn't even fucking know you.  I almost dropped out of high school because of that shit. It was ridiculous"

And now Andreas looks like hes holding back tears of his own,  "I know,  dude. Fuck, I know.  And I will always regret that which is why I don't think it's a coincidence we're both here tonight. This has been a burden for so long and the universe is giving us both a chance to move on. I am so very sorry"

Even nods as he feels Isak tighten his hand around his wait, "Thanks for apologizing and I am too for pushing it that far"

Andreas nods, "Great, thank you.  My Uh--boyfriend is waiting but you two have a great night" He says walking backwards.

"Thanks.  You too" Isak says.

Even takes his blunt back from Isak and continues smoking it.  Isak takes Evens hand as they walk back to the car.  They both get in and Isak says, "Lets go to yours"

Isak likes to think he he's finally mastered navigating Evens silence and when he doesn't want to talk and now is one of those times.  He drives to his house,  parks and gets out without a word. When they get upstairs, Even collapses on the couch and Isak decides to make them a quick meal.

When he's finished,  he walks into the living room and takes the headphones off of Evens head and hands him a plate. 

"Thanks" He says as he dives in.

Isak kneels on the couch and wraps his arms around Even,  "I just want you to know Im proud of you tonight and it was hard to listen,  much less apologize.  And I think you're amazing for that" 

Even finally looks up at him for the first time since they left Andreas. "Im in love with you"

Isak tries to contain the smile about to burst and kisses his cheek, "I'm in love with you too" He pecks his lips, and kisses him a little more and Even groans, "You're gonna get me hard again" 

Isak pulls back,  "Eat and then we can do whatever you want" Even nods as Isak watches his boyfriend in love and appreciation of everything he is and everything he will be after finally leaving his past behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. I might do an epilogue to this, possibly!  
> ideas for one shots, lmk


End file.
